Motorized vehicles, such as automobiles, are provided with a user-operated control that controls engine speed. Typically, the user-operated control comprises a pedal arm having a foot pedal at a lower end of the pedal arm, typically referred to as an accelerator pedal. An accelerator pedal provides a throttle control signal that is transmitted from the accelerator pedal to an engine throttle control associated with the engine. Conventionally, there is a mechanical connection between accelerator pedal and the engine throttle control, and the throttle control signal is a mechanical signal. However, there has been a recent trend towards electronically controlled throttle control systems, sometimes termed fly-by-wire systems, in which the accelerator pedal or other user operated control is in electrical communication with the engine throttle control, the throttle control signal being an electronic signal. For commercial acceptability, such electronic throttle control systems should be reliable and not excessively expensive to manufacture.